Not Always Be Easy
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Se volvieron a encontrar despues de 6 años de no verse y pensaron que nada volveria a hacer lo mismo, que sus ojos ya no brillarian al verse, que sus labios ya no se extrañaban y que ya no se deseaban pero todo volvio a ser lo mismo solo que esta vez uno de los dos estaba comprometido y el otro tenia un hijo./ Lemon, Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A:**_ Hola! Prometi que no iba a publicar otro Fic e_e pero me fue irresistible! Ya tena pensado este Fic desde hace tiempo pero no queria subirlo :/ y ahora apenas lo vine a publicar :D! Espero les guste n_n

Creo que solo dire eso jejeje ya que ando media dormida xDD Bueno si les guste den en Favoritos y dejen un Review para saber su opinion sobre mi nuevo Fic n_n

**Resumen:** Se volvieron a encontrar despues de 6 años de no verse y pensaron que nada volveria a hacer lo mismo, que sus ojos ya no brillarian al verse, que sus labios ya no se extrañaban y que ya no se deseaban pero todo volvio a hacer lo mismo solo que esta vez uno de los dos estaba comprometido y el otro tenia un hijo./ Lemon, Mpreg!

*Este Fic contiene un poco de AU Ok?

*Blaine tiene 26 años y Kurt 27 :)

* * *

Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel despues de que terminaran su relacion de cuento de hadas cada uno tomo caminos diferentes.

Kurt se fue a vivir a Nueva York con sus dos mejores amigas, Santana Lopez y Rachel Berry, no miro para atrás cuando se fue de Ohio, queria empezar de nuevo, sin engaños y sufrimientos.

Y parecía que la vida no le tenia eso para el, conoció a Isabelle una mujer muy amable, ella le dio la opción de triunfar en la Moda y Kurt no perdió oportunidad.

Pero en el Amor le iba mal, no habia encontrado una persona como Blaine, como le hiciera sentir que estaba protegido entre sus brazos, que podría hablar de moda sin que lo callaran o que lo hiciera sentir como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas.

Jamás amaría a alguien que no fuera Blaine pero El llego y cambio toda su perspectiva.

El lo hizo que se sintiera en un cuento de hadas donde solo estaban ellos dos, pasaban la tardes juntos viendo la TV en la sala de estar o El estaba viendo a Kurt hacer sus diseños todo parecía perfecto hasta que 'eso' ocurrió….

Jamás volvió a hacer el mismo de antes.

* * *

Blaine Anderson siempre se sintio culpable y miserable al engañar al Amor de su vida, le pidió mil y un disculpas a Kurt y este lo perdono pero no todo volvió a hacer lo de antes.

Blaine al sentirse rechazado dejo a Kurt en paz y cuando salió de McKinley se fue a California donde podría hacer lo que quisiera, no era Nueva York pero era algo.

Ahí podría ser su carrera de cantante, amaba la música y sabia que eso era lo suyo. Cantar.

Jamas olvido a Kurt, con todos los chicos que habia estado siempre resultaban castaños de piel pálida u ojos color azul pero no era Kurt.

El amor no era lo suyo, siempre eran chicos de una sola noche y aunque ya tuviera 23 años parecía que el Amor no tocaba a su puerta pero eso no le importaba realmente, le importaba mas su carrera ahora que estaba apenas comenzando.

Al sentirse solo y sin nadie que este ahí echándole porras en sus conciertos, salió con uno de los bailarines y descubrió que ahora ya no le van los castaños si no los rubios.

Su prometido, Alex, un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos color verde, con algo de músculos pero delgado era un chico tierno y dulce y apasionado, lo amaba y estaba seguro que Alex era el correcto.

Pero todo cambia cuando tiene que dar un concierto en Nueva York y se pierda llevándolo a un parque donde se encontrara con alguien que le ara cambiar de parecer.

* * *

**Quise iniciar el Fic contando las historias de ambos, ya se que es algo corto pero prometo que en el otro capitulo sera largo :D**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews o póngalo en favoritos :D o Follows para que FF te avise cuando haya capitulo nuevo *-***

**Mi Twitter es DkGleek y Mi Facebook es Karla Hummel Kiryuu :D!**

**Bye Saludos! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :) no he tenido ganas de publicar o escribir por ya saben la muerte de Cory, algunas saben que mi personaje favorito es Kurt Hummel pero mi segundo personaje favorito es Finn Hudson, y me siento algo deprimida por su muerte.**

**Seguire publicando normal ya que hay que seguir adelante ademas Cory esta en un mejor lugar :)**

**Espero les guste el capitulo**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Favoritos y Followers :D**

* * *

-Ok vale….No mañana ire temprano….Si ok adiós Isabelle-Kurt colgó el teléfono algo cansado, pasado mañana habia una gala y tenia varios vestidos que hacer para mujer importantes, lo bueno es que ya habia terminado todo su trabajo y asi podría descansar aunque sea un poco.

-¡Papi!-la voz de un niño hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, su hijo, su pequeño Christian, un niño de tan solo tres años, un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos color verdes sumamente hermosos, el pequeño entro corriendo y brinco hacia los brazos de Kurt.

-Puedo preguntar porque este lindo niño esta tan feliz-Kurt rio un poco y cargo al menor, el niño sonrio aun mas y beso la nariz de Kurt.

-¡Porque iremos al parque!-grito el niño alzando los brazos feliz, Kurt rio mas y asintió.

-Claro que iremos al parque, te lo prometi-bajo al niño y le acaricio la mejilla-ahora ve por tu abrigo por si hace frio no queremos que te resfríes ¿verdad?-Kurt vio como su hijo negaba con la cabeza de forma adorable y corrio hacia su cuarto.

Kurt suspiro, su pequeño Christian, su luz, su todo, no sabia que estaría haciendo sin su pequeño.

_-¿Quién soy?-un chico de cabellos negros y ojos color verdes sonrio y puso una mueca._

_-Mmm…..¿El amor de mi vida?-Kurt sonrio aun mas y destapo los ojos de su prometido sonriendo aun mas-Ho no, eres tu Kurt yo pensé que eras Christiana Aguilera, auch eso dolio-dijo despues de a ver recibido un golpe de su prometido._

_-Te lo mereces-Kurt hizo un puchero algo adorable, Andrew sonrio y beso los dulces labios de Kurt._

_-Sabes que es broma, ahora dime ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?-pregunto separándose del castaño y lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo mas a el._

_-¿Te acuerdas que te dije de mi 'estado'? ¿Verdad? Ya sabes de que puedo tener hijos propios-Andrew solo asintió algo emocionado sin saber porque-Bueno estos días he tenido algunos síntomas y-_

_-Kurt por favor ve al grano-dijo impaciente mirando los ojos de Kurt._

_-¡Vamos a ser padres!-grito emocionado y Andrew lo cargo dándole vueltas, ¡Iban a ser padres! Lo mejor que les podia pasar, tenían dinero de sobra asi que no habia problemas con eso además cuando se enteraran su familias estaría muy felices por ellos._

_Andrew beso de nuevo a Kurt pero esta vez con dulzura y amor, Kurt sonrio entre el beso y se dejo llevar._

_Todo parecia ir perfecto pero ellos no sabían que iba a pasar realmente._

La muerte de la persona que amas es lo peor, sientes que una parte de ti muere pero el prometido de Kurt le dejo algo muy hermoso que hace que lo recuerde cada vez que lo ve….

* * *

Blaine salió algo cansado de la habitacion de hotel que le dieron, habia tenido una pelea mas con prometido, por la boda, esas ultimas semanas habían peleado mucho por cualquier cosa y eso lo hacia dudar sobre su boda y sobre su relacion con Alex.

Al tener unos lentes y una gorra nadie lo reconoció, lo que menos queria ahora era paparazis persiguiéndolo y preguntándole sobre su carrera, ahora solo queria estar solo.

Camino y sin darse cuenta llego a un parque donde habia niños y niñas corriendo, sonriendo y jugando, era el sueño de Blaine, tener un hijo, siempre lo habia querido y mas con Kurt, se acordaba que el y Kurt siempre pensaban en como llamarían a su primer hijo.

-'Genial ahora ando pensando en mi ex'-suspiro y camino hacia una de las bancas donde habia un padre leyendo, se sento sin mirar al otro hombre, paso asi como unos 10 minutos, cuando se iba a ir escucho esa voz, esa voz que por mas de 6 años no habia escuchado.

-¿Blaine?-se volteo encontrándose con esos ojos color azul cielo que lo volvían loco, sabia que estaba mal sentirse como un adolescente con tan solo escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios pero asi se sentia en ese momento, en frente de el estaba la única persona que amo realmente….

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado ya tengo pensado el capitulo 3 y habra un poco de Lemon solo les digo :D**

**Dejen reviews para que siga con la idea del Fic :)**


End file.
